A Modern Twist Of Fate
by Hawkeye-Barton
Summary: But my warning was too late. Two-Bit fell into the swirling mass, and when he did not re-surface, I jumped in as well... Rated T to be safe! Please read and review!  D I wonder if my friends in real life count as OC's... Read and you'll see what I mean!
1. Chapter 1: Lockers

**A/N: Hello! It's Repo! =] This story came to me during an event at school this morning, and I couldn't help but share it. It may be a series of short chapters... But on to the important stuff. Sodapop and Two-Bit belong to S.E Hinton, not me. Sara, Candace, Lane, Ricky, and Brandon all belong to me. (Well kinda...) I have received permission from the mentioned friends to use their names in this story. The school name has been changed for privacy reasons. Other student names I use in this story have also been changed because I did not ask permission from the cameo people. These chapters are somewhat based on real events, the only fiction being where Soda and Two-Bit are injected into modern times and how they tie into the story. I will use my name when I switch to my POV, but that's it. :) Now that the important stuff is out of the way, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1: Lockers**

_Soda's POV_

I walked down the street with Two-Bit at my side. He was babbling on and on about what he and Kathy did last night, but my mind wasn't too focused on him. I kept switching my thoughts from my girl, Sandy, and the fun that Steve and I had at the DX last night before we closed.

"Sodapop Curtis are you even listening to me?" Two-Bit snapped playfully, throwing his now-empty beer bottle onto the ground.

"Humana what now?" I mumbled, looking up. "Oh, were you talking Two-Bit?"

"Haha, real funny Soda," he said, scowling playfully. "I was telling you that-"

"Shh."

"Did you just-"

"Shh!" I gave Two-Bit a glare. "I hear something..."

"It's not a car, is it?" Two-Bit tensed up a little, reaching for his switch in his back pocket.

I shook my head, and his tenseness released a little. "No... It's more like the sound of a tornado..." I then looked at the sky. "But it's as clear as a clean glass out here..."

"Shoot kid, let's go take a look..."

Two-Bit and I walked to what we thought was the source of the noise, and as it got louder, we also began walking into a bright light. Soon, we were face-to-face with a swirling, colorful something in the ground. It kinda looked like a quicksand pit. "What the hell is that?" I asked silently.

"No idea." Two-Bit walked closer, trying to get a better look.

"Wait Two-Bit! Stop-" But my warning was too late. Two-Bit fell into the swirling mass, and when he did not re-surface, I jumped in as well.

_Kara/Author's POV_

I linked arms with my best friend, Sara, as we slid down the hallway of Sullivan High in only our socks. We received glares from the teachers lacing the halls, but they made no move to stop us as we moved up. "Hey Sara, watch this!" I released my arm from hers and ran, sliding. Little did I know, Brandon was standing in the way, and as fast as I looked up, he opened his locker door, and I slammed into it, falling backwards. "Dude! What was that?"

"Fun!" Brandon said in between laughs. "Come on, you know I was kidding!" He offered a hand to help me up.

I grabbed his hand, rubbing the spot on my forehead that he'd hit. "Yeah yeah..." I was about to say more when I heard a crash coming from the room ahead, which was Room 6. "What in the name of Isis..." When I opened the door, I let out a gasp. I didn't notice Sara and Brandon behind me anymore, but instead I payed attention to what was in front of me. "Sodapop Curtis and Two-Bit Matthews?"


	2. Chapter 2: Creative Writing and Break

**A/N: Bah! Well I'm back! =3 My updates may be spacy during the weekdays since I do have school and such. But, the more that happens at school, the more I can write about here! So that balances it out, right? _Dodges thrown objects_ I guess not... Well, here's the boring part. The Outsiders doesn't belong to me, but my friends do. All teacher names have been changed... blah blah blah... The security warnings are in the first chapter, and no last names will be used when I address my friends, which was my friends' requests. So without further ado, here's the second chapter!**

**P.S: There's a lot of view switching in this chapter! The chapters will go "Sara first period. Kara second period. Two-Bit third period. Soda fourth period. Just so it makes more sense.**

**Chapter 2: Creative Writing and Break**

_I grabbed his hand, rubbing the spot on my forehead that he'd hit. "Yeah yeah..." I was about to say more when I heard a crash coming from the room ahead, which was Room 6. "What in the name of Isis..." When I opened the door, I let out a gasp. I didn't notice Sara and Brandon behind me anymore, but instead I payed attention to what was in front of me. "Sodapop Curtis and Two-Bit Matthews?" _

_Soda's POV_

I woke up, having no idea where I was. As soon as I looked up, I saw three people blocking the doorway. I looked away from them and looked at my surroundings. There were desks lined neatly throughout the room, and a television set in the back corner. Strange. None of our T.V's look like that... It looks more advanced... But there's no such thing as time travel, right? As I shifted, I felt something soft underneath me. And then I remembered something. "Two-Bit!" I stood up, furthering myself from the others in front of the door.

"Gee thanks Soda..." Two-Bit grunted as he stood up. "Now where are- Holy shit there are people here."

The shortest one, a female, gave Two-Bit a weird look. "Uh... What... When... How...?" The taller girl in the back gave her a whack to the head, and she apparently regained herself. "How did you get here...? This is like... the year 2010..."

"Wait... WHAT?" Two-Bit shouted before I had a chance. "I must've gotten hammered harder than I thought. Soda, did you hear that?"

I nodded, gulping. "The year 2010? That's like... uh... 47 years past our time... How did we get here?"

"I dunno... All I remember is me falling into the shiny thing and then we ended up here..."

Ignoring Two-Bit as he went on, I began to look out the window. Nothing looks like Tulsa. There are too many trees. "Uh... Two-Bit? I don't think we're in Tulsa anymore..."

_Sara's POV_

"Uh... No, that's right. You're in Sullivan, Maine... Not Tulsa, Oklahoma..." I sounded like a nerd when I said that, but I didn't care. I was too confused to care.

Kara looked at me, confusion also lacing her eyes. "Uh... What do we do with them?"

Beofre I could say anything, Brandon chipped in. "Well, I'm gunna split... My girl's here... Smell ya later." He then left, leaving us alone with the two boys.

"What do we do with them Yoki?" I said, using her pet nickname.

"Well, I can only think of one thing," she said, a smile etched on her face. "We bring them to class with us. We can disguise them until we get outta school... Or until we can find out whatever brought them here."

I nodded. "I'll take Two-Bit, you take Soda. If we have them for more than one day, we'll trade on different color days."

Kara dragged Sodapop off. "Well... Today's a white day Two-Bit... We're going to my first class. Creative writing!" Two-Bit groaned, but I dragged him along anyway. Today was gunna be fun.

_First Period, still Sara's POV_

I took my seat, motioning for Two-Bit to sit down as well. "If anyone asks, your name is Keith Murphy..." I said. "You'll fit in better... And if you say Keith or Two-Bit Matthews, the class'll know something's up and-"

"This is boring already!" Two-Bit exclaimed, slamming his head into the table.

"Shush! Ms. Covax is coming!" I looked up as the elderly teacher walked into the door.

Covax glared at Two-Bit, and then at me. "Who's this?" she asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"This is Keith Murphy," I lied, using the fake name I gave him. "Him and his brother are here shadowing for a couple days."

"Whatever," she scoffed. She then went on with the lesson, ranting and raving about the "poorly done" stories, which was no doubt gunna take up most of the class period.

After about fourty minutes, Two-Bit started moving around in his chair."This class is boring," Two-Bit said, looking for something to do.

I growled at him. "Shut up! Class is almost over!"

Covax looked in Two-Bit's direction. "Well now, how do you analyze Shakesphere's play _Romeo and Juliet_, Mr. Murphy?"

Two-Bit grinned cockily. "I've got three words for you. Boring. As. Hell. Didn't even make it past the first page."

I couldn't contain my laughter as Covax ignored him and went on. "Good job Two-Bit," I said as Covax sat at her desk. "You shut her up!" Just then, the bell rang and I booked it out of class, Two-Bit trailing behind me.

_Nobody's POV- Break_

"So how did it go?" Kara asked, turning to Sara as she entered the library with Two-Bit.

"Not too bad dear," Sara replied, giggling. "Two-Shit here shut up Covax. No one's ever done that before."

Kara giggled a little, pounding Sara's fist. "Well Sodapop managed to get me kicked out of Learning Lab. He couldn't stay still long enough and just left, causing Mr. W to kick me out. He actually told me to go find him, and I "looked" for the whole block."

Soda sighed. "I couldn't stay in a quiet place like that... It was boring..." Soda then looked at something and got a good idea. "Hey Two-Bit..." He whispered something into Two-Bit's ear, making his face light up like a bulb.

"What are you two planning?" Sara and Kara said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Just watch!" Soda said. He then climbed up one of the library poles, and Two-Bit climbed up the other one. Then, tying a string to each pole and then to their wrists, they grabbed hold of each other's hand and swung, switching poles. They did the same thing, but this time, the strings broke mid-swing and they both landed on the library table. "Ow..."

"That's whatcha get!" Kara said, laughing. The bell then rang for second period. "Come on Soda. Time for Physics!"

**A/N: Sara and I did the pole thing today... Hurt like a bitch, but it was fun! =DPlease review! For the poles!**


End file.
